Terapia de pareja
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: ¿Qué tan mal tiene que estar tu relación? para llegar a pedir consejos matrimoniales a la desequilibrada pareja de los Black… SS/HG SB/BL.
1. Desesperante monotonía

DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

SUMMARY: ¿Qué tan mal tiene que estar tu relación? para llegar a pedir consejos matrimoniales a la desequilibrada pareja de los Black… SS/HG SB/BL.

La idea para este fic surgió en uno de esos momentos en que tratas de despertarte, pero simplemente quieres seguir soñando. Y pues aquí la tienes chicos. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar review…

Sé que esta corto el cap, y que nunca he escrito algo tan corto antes, pero es viernes después de una semana pesada y ahora solo estoy pensando en ¿qué demonios hago aun despierta?

* * *

><p>TERAPIA DE PAREJA<p>

Chapter 1: Desesperante monotonía.

Diez de la noche, después del trabajo el matrimonio Snape arribaba a su casa, en la noche oscura y silenciosa lo único que se oía era el chasquido de la cerradura a medida que la llave giraba en su interior, Severus bufó, Hermione chasco la lengua en respuesta, solo llevaban quince segundos allí pero para él ya era toda una eternidad. Ya casi estaba, solo faltaba una vuelta.

−¿sabes que pueden matarnos solo por estar aquí parados no? – Severus susurró al tiempo que agitaba la varita y la puerta se abría por magia.

−si, tal vez en otra época si− Hermione se interpuso entre la puerta y el hombre− ahora que sabes que tengo claro ese punto, si no te importa estaba abriendo la puerta. La castaña cerró la puerta nuevamente de manera obstinada.

−Si lo sabes, entonces no entiendo por qué te empeñas en conservar esa idiota costumbre muggle.

− Porque no es idiota, porque soy de descendencia muggle, porque no pienso olvidar mis orígenes y porque simplemente no me da la gana. –_otra discusión, ¿Por qué siempre terminaban discutiendo, ¿mi culpa?... Claro que no… _− si tanto te molesta puedes aparecerte directamente dentro de la casa.

− ¿y dejarte muriendo aquí afuera? Además no sé si lo sabías pero también tengo orígenes muggles y aun así, no me vez todos los domingos sentado en un sillón rascándome la barriga, mientras veo un partido de futbol en el felevisor.

− Primero ya no estamos en guerra, no me van a matar por dos segundos que este en la puerta de la casa, − la puerta estaba nuevamente abierta− y segundo se nota como tienes de arraigadas las raíces− terminó sarcástica.

Ambos entraron en la casa y la discusión se dio por acabada al instante, subieron las escaleras y se pusieron sus pijamas casi por inercia.

Severus se metió en la cama y se puso a leer un poco antes de dormir, mientras tanto Hermione se desmaquillaba en el baño, la castaña levanto las cobijas y se acurruco dentro de ellas, dándole la espalda a su marido.

Que vida tan monótona, trabajaban todo el día para llegar a dormir, dormir para poder volver a trabajar al día siguiente, en serio ya no recordaba cuando era que había tenido un cambio en aquella rutina, hace unos dos meses que no tenía sexo con Severus, sí, tal vez era poco delicado decirlo de ese modo pero… cuando eran recién casados ni siquiera dormían cogían como conejos, mañana, tarde y noche , como si no hubiera un mañana, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, luego se fue sosegando su pasión, lo hacían día de por medio, cada tres días, una vez a la semana y ahora cinco años casi seis después, nada, absolutamente nada.

Hermione se giró lentamente, miró a su esposo, el hombre leía con el seño fruncido en un gesto de concentración, era el mismo gesto que ponía cuando aún era su profesor y la besaba en su despacho, cuando quería hacerlo y a la vez sabía que no debía, cosa que le recordó…

− ¿sabes qué día es hoy Sev? –ronroneó la castaña, rompiendo el silencio.

−Hmm… no, sorpréndeme− contestó Snape, tras dejar el libro que leía, suavemente sobre la mesa.

−hoy hace unos cuantos años, cuando aún eras mi profesor, me presente en tu despacho de Hogwarts, para una de mis frecuentes detenciones, ¿recuerdas como me besabas en esos castigos?, pues ese mismo día, fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. – relató la castaña evocando sus años de relación prohibida.

− Hmm, pues siendo así, feliz día amor – la beso en la frente y se giro sobre sí mismo, para acostarse dándole la espalda.

Tal vez si sería otra noche de trabajar para poder dormir y de dormir para poder volver a trabajar.

Hermione se volvió a acomodar en la cama y se quedo dormida minutos después.


	2. La razón era…

DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

Chapter 2: La razón era…

Hermione llegó a la casa a eso de las seis de la tarde, las llaves tintinearon cuando las depositó sobre la mesa, la joven mujer se dirigió a la cocina; una hora y media más tarde tras dejar todo bien preparado, subió las escaleras y llenó la bañera con agua caliente y diversas sales aromáticas, el ambiente se lleno de humo relajante, tomó un bañó de casi media hora, al salir del agua se vistió con un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata, se colocó unos zapatos bastante altos de color negro, y arregló su cabello en hermosas ondas con su varita, se maquillo con rapidez, ya no le quedaba tiempo, Severus estaba a punto de llegar a casa y conociéndolo, como lo conocía, estaba segura de que no tocaría a la puerta, solo se aparecería despreocupadamente dentro de la casa.

Severus se apareció en el vestíbulo de la casa, se quitó el abrigo y colocó su maletín sobre una mesita en la que reposaban unas brillantes llaves plateadas, bufó al verlas.

− Feliz día amor− lo recibió la castaña con una sonrisa enorme y ataviada con un hermoso vestido escarlata y unos zapatos de taco alto, el comedor al lado de la mujer estaba arreglado con un mantel y velas blancas encendidas, de hecho el comedor estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminado por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea y las velas sobre la mesa.

− ¿ya que celebramos ahora? – preguntó el hombre− ¿nuestro segundo acostón en Hogwarts? – concluyó con sarcasmo.

− ¡No! –respondió ella alterada− solo pensé que deberíamos celebrar nuestro aniversario, pero me equivoqué, por lo visto a ti eso ya no te importa− su voz se quebró con esa última frase− buenas noches y ¡que disfrutes la cena! – le lanzó lo primero que encontró y subió corriendo las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos.

Severus subió tras ella y entró en su habitación.

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada por dentro pensó en entrar con magia, pero prefirió esperar a que su esposa saliera. Se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar.

Al cabo de un rato la castaña salió con un pijama completamente blanco de mangas largas y pantalón, su maquillaje estaba corrido alrededor de sus ojos hinchados y rojos, clara muestra de que había llorado durante largo rato.

Severus se acercó a ella despacio.

−Perdóname cariño− casi susurró a unos pasos de la mujer. –es que mi trabajo en el ministerio… no tuve tiempo ni de…−comenzó el hombre.

− no te atrevas a culpar al trabajo, ni al ministerio −amenazó la castaña con furia, −yo también trabajo allá y tuve tiempo de recordarlo, dejar todo el trabajo adelantado, venir a prepararte una sorpresa y arreglarme para ti− la joven cortó las distancias entre ellos y comenzó a golpearlo fuerte sobre el pecho−y tú me vienes con que ¡no tuviste tiempo de recordar la fecha más importante de nuestras vidas!, o al menos es lo que yo creía, ahora ya no lo sé, parece que tu hace mucho te diste cuenta de que solo es un fecha más en nuestras vidas, probablemente una en la que cometimos el peor error de nuestras …− el hombre la tomó por las muñecas y le dio la vuelta, dejándola con las manos cruzadas sobre el estomago y totalmente inmovilizada.

− No lo digas Hermione −soltó casi con dolor, la castaña calló al instante− sabes que el día en que te hice mi esposa, fue, es y será siempre el momento más importante de mi vida. – Severus soltó una de sus muñecas y entrecruzó su mano con la de ella que aun sostenía, le dio la vuelta nuevamente y beso sus mejillas donde unas lágrimas brillaban. – vamos cariño, que te parece si vamos y disfrutamos de esa hermosa sorpresa que preparaste para mí.

−No Severus la verdad no tengo nada de hambre, − respondió la castaña, con voz suave.

− está bien entonces ven aquí, vamos a dormir− la llevó hasta la cama, y tras convertir sus túnicas en una pijama negra, ambos se metieron en la cama, el hombre la atrajo hacia sí, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida mientras el acariciaba su cabello.

…

Desayunaron con rapidez y salieron en dirección al ministerio, al llegar se separaron, cada uno por una entrada, mujeres a la derecha, hombres a la izquierda.

Hermione se encontró con Ginny al llegar, se fueron hasta su departamento charlando.

− ¿Cómo te fue anoche al fin Herms? – preguntó la pelirroja en el elevador. La castaña apartó la mirada de la de su amiga. –Lo siento tanto, pero no te preocupes Herms, es natural que…

− ¿te parece natural Gin? ¿En serio? el hecho de que ya nunca tengo relaciones con mi esposo ¿te parece natural? ¡Llevamos solo cinco años de casados!– la castaña se alteró.

−pues yo solo decía… mira Herms es que a veces las parejas, con el pasar del tiempo… se enfrían, ya me entiendes− Ginny intentó decir pasivamente.

−Pues no lo entiendo Ginny, tú y Harry se casaron incluso antes que nosotros y nada de esto les ha pasado ¿verdad? – Hermione sabía que no era igual, al fin y al cabo, ella y su esposo tenían una gran diferencia de edades y de carácter, es que bueno su esposo era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, pero a pesar de tener claro todo eso, Hermione se sentía frustrada por el asunto, sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar y que ya nada podría detenerla, tenía ganas de golpear alguna cosa, o de pararse en medio del vestíbulo del ministerio y gritar a lo que sus pulmones le permitieran, sabía que tarde o temprano caería derrotada y ya no podría ponerse en pie.

−No te has puesto a pensar, que tal vez Snape tenga una…− Ginny se calló de repente, no sabía porque había dicho eso.

− ¿una que Ginny? ¿Me estás diciendo que Severus me engaña?

−No no Herms, yo no quise decir eso, perdóname, solo… no me hagas caso− se retractó la pelirroja.

Las chicas acababan de llegar a su piso y tuvieron que separarse para entrar cada una en su respectiva oficina, Ginny hizo lo posible para que Hermione olvidara su cometario, pero la castaña obstinada continuo dándole vueltas al asunto durante toda la mañana.

…

− Frank ¿como estas?− saludó Hermione al compañero de trabajo de su marido− dime ¿me podrías llamar a Severus? – aun no era la hora a la que acostumbraban a irse a su casa, pero después de un día prácticamente desperdiciado, partiéndose la cabeza, la castaña decidió ir a verlo antes. No sabía la razón pero era como si necesitara cerciorarse de que Severus seguía ahí, concentrado y trabajando eficientemente como todos los días.

−Lo siento Hermione, pero el acaba de salir con su asistente, tenían que hacer unas compras importantes para el departamento− era su impresión o el hombre se veía nervioso, Frank se acomodó la corbata−él y Sarah van hacia el callejón Diagon, pero acaban de salir, tal vez los podrías alcanzar si…− el hombre se vio hablando solo, la castaña ya no estaba frente a él, ahora corría rápidamente en dirección a la salida.

_Entonces es Sarah, ahora todo concuerda, ya se me hacia raro que siendo un hombre tan ocupado tuviera tiempo para verse con sus mujercitas, pero Sarah su asistente, siempre estaba ahí, podían haber encontrado cualquier momento para…_− no lo había notado hasta que cruzó las puertas del ministerio, el frio de la calle chocó contra su rostro y pudo sentir los surcos de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, estaba llorando.

Severus y la joven rubia estaban volteando en la esquina, el caldero chorreante estaba a dos cuadras del ministerio, así que irían caminando como había supuesto.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo que llevaba, para luego introducir sus manos en los bolsillos de este y echar a andar con rapidez en dirección a donde la imagen de Severus y Sarah había desaparecido. Estaba decidida, lo atraparía con las manos en la masa. Su marido caería por su propio peso.


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

Ok chicas primero pido perdón por no responder los reviews, pero es que se suponía que lo haría para el capitulo anterior y me empecé a dormir, misma causa por la que el capitulo quedo cortado por esa parte, no es que sea mala ni nada, bueno no demasiado, no disfruto con eso más de lo que disfrutaría Voldemort torturando a nuestro querido profesor, si se hubiese enterado de que era doble espía… ok disfruto solo sutilmente, jaja mentiras… solo trato de complacer a mis lectoras, todo lo que una mente sana me permita y no dormir no ayuda nada a mi buena salud mental, así que… ok por eso he decidido actualizar antes de lo esperado, disfrútenlo y no olviden comentar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Un encuentro inesperado.<p>

Hermione los siguió de lejos, sin perderlos de vista, entró en el caldero chorreante un minuto después que ellos, pero la entrada en la pared ya se había cerrado tras la espalda de ellos dos, tuvo que esperar a que los ladrillos volvieran a acomodarse para darle paso y poder entrar en el callejón.

No podía ver a Severus, ni a la mujer esa por ningún lado, había uno que otro mago o bruja caminando por ahí pero no estaban ellos dos, pasó rápidamente buscándolos en cada tienda que encontró; no los pudo ver en la primera calle, giró a la derecha en la esquina, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, para ese momento ellos ya deberían estar… no podía, ni quería imaginarse que podrían estar haciendo. Prefirió seguir viendo por las ventas de cada local con el que se cruzaba, paso por flourish y blotts, por Ollivanders, una nueva tienda de quidditch, e indefinida cantidad de locales y nada, sabía que lo mejor era dirigirse hacia el hotel del callejón Diagon, pero una parte de sí se reusaba a hacerlo, por lo menos tenía claro que Severus no tendría tan mal gusto como para haberse quedado con su amante en el caldero chorreante, aun así caminó viendo a través de las ventanas unos cuantos locales mas, Hermione miró en la ventana de una joyería, siguió de largo, pero tras dar unos pasos retrocedió y volvió a asomarse en la ventana.

Allí estaba Severus con su asistente − _¡valientes compras para el departamento de pociones!_ –pensó la castaña− no podía recordar la última vez que Severus le había regalado una joya y ahora sabía la razón, todas terminaban en las manos de la perfecta ¡Sarah Turner!… el dependiente le entregó una cajita alargada a Severus, él la tomó entre sus manos, Hermione no quiso ver como se la entregaba a su amante, ya no tenía sentido negarlo mas, porque Severus definitivamente la engañaba, no quería ver cómo le ponía lo que fuera que le hubiera comprado, así que se apartó de la ventana y se recostó en la pared de ladrillos, sus ojos no podían contener las lagrimas, y lo único que sabía era que tenía que irse de ahí, hace unos minutos se sentía la más valiente, decidida a atrapar a su esposo, pero ahora que la realidad la golpeaba fuerte en el rostro, solo deseaba salir huyendo, estaba a punto de escapar cuando una campanilla sonó, la puerta se había abierto y de ella salía su marido y su asistente.

−En serio Sarah, no sé qué haría sin ti.

− perder la cabeza seguramen…− la chica calló de repente.

Hermione había alcanzado a dar un paso y había chocado en seco contra el pecho de su marido. Se tambaleó y por poco cae al suelo, él la sostuvo de la cintura.

− Hermione− soltó sorprendido.

− ¡no me toques! Tu… tu grandísimo bastardo, eres un…− comenzó a golpearlo tal y como la noche anterior− desgraciado infiel, ¿Cómo pudiste? – las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

El hombre estaba en estado de shock, no reaccionaba ni a los golpes de la joven, solo la seguía sosteniendo por la cintura.

− ¡No!, te equivocas Hermione− intervino Sarah− el Sr. Snape y yo no…

− ¡tu cállate cerda! – Hermione le envió una mirada de absoluto desprecio.

Todos en la calle se detuvieron a mirar aquella escena… Severus al fin reaccionó.

− cálmate Hermione− susurró.

− ¿¡Qué me calme! No, no me voy a calmar, ahora suéltame porque yo a esa perra la mato.

Severus no soltó su agarre ni un ápice.

−Sarah nos vemos en el trabajo mañana, ahora nosotros debemos hablar− dijo viendo a la rubia.

−Claro Severus, lo entiendo− la rubia intentó sonreír tranquilizante, pero no consiguió que eso sirviera en nada para Severus y con un ¡plop! desapareció.

− Aquí no hay nada más que ver− sentenció Snape, enviándoles una de sus miradas patentadas a todos los curiosos, cosa que fue suficiente para que todo el mundo se dispersara con rapidez.

Tomó a la castaña por un brazo y la arrastró consigo hacia un estrecho callejón poco iluminado que había al otro extremo de la calle. Ella aún trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

− ¿Quieres explicarme que sucede Hermione? – el hombre se veía alterado− ¿a qué viene toda esa escena de celos?

− ¿te parece poco que acabo de verte comprándole joyas a tu amante?

− ¿Cuál amante Hermione?

− Sarah− soltó entre dientes− y no trates de negarlo, yo los vi.

−Ella no es mi amante.

− ¿ah no? y ¿entonces quién es? – preguntó la chica dolida.

− ¡yo no tengo ninguna aventura! ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo…?− el hombre palpó el bolsillo de su túnica con la mano que tenia libre, de este saco una caja de terciopelo alargada− ¿quieres saber, que hacía en una joyería con Sarah, pues mira, levantó la tapa con el pulgar, dentro había una hermosa cadena de plata, con un dije de corazón y una hermosa esmeralda en el centro− quería darte algo para reivindicarme por lo de ayer, sabes que no tengo gusto para estas cosas, por eso traje a Sarah conmigo, ella me ayudo a escogerlo… yo no, yo nunca te engañaría con nadie, Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?

La castaña dejo de forcejear con él y pasó un dedo de su mano libre sobre el hermoso corazón, pero al instante lo retiró como si quemara.

− No sé qué es lo que quieres que piense, arruinas cada uno de los intentos que hago por acercarme a ti, ya no somos los de antes, peleamos todo el tiempo y llevamos casi cuatro meses sin tener relaciones, si eso no es por otra mujer dime ¿qué demonios es lo que pasa? Porque ¡yo no lo entiendo! – Hermione prácticamente gritaba, y Severus se vio obligado a poner un muffliato en la entrada al callejón.

− Mira Hermione no se qué es lo que nos pasa, pero te aseguro que no es por una amante o una aventura, yo te quiero muchísimo.

Hacía cinco segundos estaba completamente segura de la infidelidad de Severus y ahora ni siquiera podía saber porque había dudado de él por un solo segundo, la joven estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazar su cuello y llorar sobre su hombro, pero había algo que aun no le cuadraba.

−Entonces ¿Por qué Frank se puso tan nervioso, cuando me dijo a que venías al callejón Diagon Severus? – dijo la chica con calma.

−No lo sé, él sabía lo de tu regalo, y a que venía con Sarah aquí, quizás se asustó porque no sabía que decirte, era una sorpresa y no quería arruinarla, es muy malo para mentir.

−y en cambio tú eres muy bueno ¿no? – Hermione lo miraba con escepticismo.

Snape estaba a punto de replicar, cuando una pareja entró en el callejón en el que se encontraban.

Podían ver la espalda de una mujer y un hombre que caminaba muy cerca frente a ella, la mujer soltó una risita estridente y el hombre la pegó a la pared de manera ruda, la mujer volvió a reír. Snape planeaba ignorarlos y seguir con su conversación, cuando el hombre se lanzó a besar el cuello de aquella mujer y ella dejo escapar varios gemidos de excitación.

Severus tosió llamando la atención de la pareja, y el hombre se separó unos centímetros del cuello de la mujer, pero no los volteó a ver, se encontraban de perfil a ellos, la luz de la calle se colaba en medio del reducido espacio que había entre sus rostros.

− disculpen, ¿que no ven que estamos tratando de conversar aquí? – preguntó Severus con la voz levemente ronca.

− ¡ah! Si claro… continúen. – contestó el hombre despreocupadamente para lanzarse nuevamente a devorar a el cuello de su pareja, la mujer río. El hombre en la sombra levantó a la mujer de la cintura y esta enroscó sus piernas alrededor de él, mientras él deslizaba su mano hacia arriba por el muslo de ella, quien aferró con fuerza las manos en la espalda del hombre. Era salvaje, era lujuria pura, era excitante, revelador y a la vez atrayente, claro que era muy, pero muy… tenían que salir de allí.

Severus tomó a Hermione y se dirigió hacia la salida del callejón, ella no podía dejar de mirar la excitante escena. Mientras caminaba de la mano con su marido.

Severus hizo una aparición y ambos terminaron en la sala de su casa.

−a caso eran…

−sí, eran justo ellos…− Severus tenía la voz ronca y la miraba con ¿lujuria?− Mira Hermione no se qué demonios nos ocurría, ni porque hemos dejado de… bueno ya sabes, pero ahora no se me antoja nada más que follarte como un animal. – el hombre se acercó a ella despacio con los ojos encendidos y atentos a cada reacción de la mujer, era como un león asechando a su presa.

Hermione yacía estática sobre el suelo, con su vista fija en aquellos pozos negros que la tenían como hipnotizada, Severus la hacía sentir desnuda con esa manera de mirarla y eso no podría ser más perfecto, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía deseada por él, que cuando el hombre la agarró por la cintura acercándola completamente y la besó vorazmente en la boca, ella no dudo un segundo en corresponderle.

La chica rodeó su cuello con los brazos y él se aferró a sus caderas con ambas manos, subieron escalón tras escalón, en ese abrazo perfecto, mitad violencia, mitad caricias, llegaron al piso superior y el hombre levantó a la mujer del suelo, ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas, tal y como había hecho aquella mujer en el callejón. Él la llevó hasta su habitación, sus manos quemaban la piel que tocaba con ellas, ascendía lentamente al interior de la túnica de la chica rozando su abdomen. La joven bruja gemía entre su boca.

Él la recostó en la cama, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, los dedos de la chica volaban soltando los botones de la túnica de él, al final y como siempre le pasaba terminó por desesperarse y de un tirón los hizo volar por todas partes. Deslizó la levita fuera, contemplando el fibroso torso de su marido, la joven rozó su mano desde las clavículas del hombre hasta la pretina de su pantalón, Severus soltó un gruñido gutural, cuando la castaña sin previo aviso introdujo la mano en su pantalón. El hombre se deshizo de toda la ropa de la chica en segundos, y gruño al ver que la chica no hacía nada por igualar las condiciones. Severus se lanzo a devorar los pechos de su esposa, a la par que en un ágil movimiento de varita se deshacía de toda su ropa, la castaña sonrió lasciva.

Pronto se unieron en uno solo, sus cuerpos se extrañaban, se anhelaban; ambos estaban en un estado de frenesí, querían todo del otro. Sus respiraciones se agitaron al máximo, sus corazones latían a un ritmo apresurado y eran un perfecto reflejo del corazón del otro, sus pechos subían y bajaban vertiginosamente, sus alientos se confundían uno con el otro, sentirse así tan cerca era éxtasis puro.

…

Hermione no podía sentirse más feliz a la mañana siguiente, prácticamente saltaba en la cama como niña chiquita y Severus, Severus había vuelto a ser su Dios, su dios del sexo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las que leen, comentan o me tienen en alerta… porque es realmente importante para mí, perdón si no he respondido personalmente… la verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada.<p> 


	4. La gota que colmó el vaso

DISCLAIMER: Todo es creación, imaginación y exteriorización de JKR, nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: La gota que colmó el vaso<p>

¿A caso se podía estar más feliz, que como se sentía en ese momento?

Hermione se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su marido, frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo en la cama a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama al oír el sonido de la regadera y se envolvió en una sabana. Con un sonrisa picara entró en el baño y se metió en la ducha tras soltar la sabana sobre el suelo.

−Buenos días Severus, mmm ¿Sabes cuantas cosas podemos hacer aquí? – la mujer lo abrazó por la espalda mientras susurraba en su oído.

Hermione deslizó su mano en una caricia lenta y tortuosa, pero Severus la detuvo cuando estaba en la parte baja de su abdomen, separo sus manos de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta.

−no sabes lo que me encantaría amor− el hombre beso su labios− pero, tenemos que ir a trabajar así que… − Severus la rodeó y salió de la ducha, − no te tardes cariño− entonces se amarró una toalla en la cintura y salió del lugar.

…

Hermione no se podía creer el desplante que le había hecho esa mañana Severus, pero después de pasar medio día en su oficina, adelantando el papeleo de casos que se le había acumulado, después de su repentina desaparición el día anterior, se daba cuenta de que él había estado en lo correcto, y tal vez la opción más responsable un hubiera sido la que ella proponía.

Decidió que invitaría a almorzar a su esposo, a aquel restaurante italiano que tanto le gustaba.

Se encaminó al departamento de pociones y cuando estuvo ahí fue recibida por Sarah que estaba sentada de medio lado en su sillón detrás del escritorio, tenía las piernas cruzadas y jugueteaba con una pluma entre los dedos mientras leía un pergamino, traía el cabello suelto y una túnica de falda, demasiado reveladora en su opinión.

−Hola Sarah ¿como estas? ¿Me harías el favor de llamar a mi marido? Lo voy a invitar a almorzar.

− claro− dijo Sarah con una sonrisa amplia− entonces por lo visto la convenció− susurró por lo bajo.

− ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó la castaña. − ¿Cómo así que me convenció? ¿De qué tenía que convencerme Sarah? – su voz se comenzó a tornar en un peligroso tono de advertencia.

La rubia se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

−De nada, cálmate Hermione.

−No me voy a calmar y ahora tú me vas a decir a que te referías, ¿me entendiste? – la castaña la apuntó con la varita.

La rubia se encogió en su asiento al tiempo que Hermione se acercaba.

− Bueno no lo tomes a mal, pero tendrías que aceptar que tal vez tu relación con él, no está funcionando.

− no has respondido a mi pregunta− en los ojos de la castaña se podían apreciar un deje de locura e insensatez.

− Bueno de todas maneras te ibas a enterar en algún momento…−la chica descruzó las piernas y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, − Severus ya no te pertenece. Él me desea a mí. Tal vez no era cierto lo que decía, pero ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa oportunidad de quedarse con él, además con un poco de suerte ese matrimonio se acabaría.

Hermione recibió esto como un baldado de agua fría, su única reacción fue salir de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas conforme atravesaba pasillos y departamentos, que en ese momento no podía reconocer. Llegó fuera del edificio en cuestión de tres minutos y sin saber bien porque se estaba dirigiendo a ese lugar, desapareció en un ¡plop! , para aparecer nuevamente frente a la casa de los Black.

Grimmauld place se revelaba ante sus ojos, imponente, la joven se limpio lo ojos con la manga de la túnica y con decisión subió la escalerilla y golpeó la puerta.

…

Severus Salió de la oficina porque había escuchado a Hermione hablando con Sarah y quería saber que estaba pasando, si era que Hermione nuevamente estaba armando una escenita allí.

− ¿Qué paso Sarah? – preguntó Snape al verla sola en el vestíbulo, la chica se giro sorprendida, casi nerviosa.

−nada Severus.

− ¿Qué hacía Hermione aquí y porque no paso a verme? – el hombre escudriñaba a la mujer, que estaba actuando muy extraño.

−Es que… ella vino y dijo que lo necesitaba, pero luego se arrepintió y se fue.

Snape se sintió mal, ya que seguramente había sido gracias al desplante que él le había hecho en la mañana.

Así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar con ella, seguro estaría en la cafetería con Ginny almorzando.

Ginny comía en compañía con una bruja de cabello negro y nariz respingada, charlaban animadamente, pero Hermione no se encontraba con ellas.

Snape se acercó a la pelirroja, para preguntarle por su mujer, pero esta le contó que ella le había dicho que lo invitaría a almorzar y que de eso hace unos minutos. El hombre agradeció y regresó a su despacho, no se le ocurría ningún lugar de donde pudiera estar la castaña.

− ¿la viste? – preguntó la rubia de manera atropellada, Snape la miró con suspicacia.

− no, no la vi – respondió el, tal vez era impropio lo que iba a hacer, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que la rubia le mentía. Usaría legeremancia con ella para saber qué demonios había pasado con Hermione. Entró en su mente de manera fácil, la mujer en la vida había tratado de cerrar la mente, así que ni siquiera lo sintió, − _que no descubra que le dije a su eposa que él me desea a mí, ¡por favor!_

Lo que encontró en la mente de du asistente, para nada le agradó. Tomo a la chica de los hombros y zarandeándola..

− ¿que tu le dijiste que a mi mujer? – el hombre estaba fuera de sí, de pronto empujó a la chica y se dirigió a la puerta− por cierto, recoge tus cosas, ¡estas despedida! – la rubia palideció, y el hombre se fue del lugar, tenía que ir a casa, esperar a Hermione, si es que no estaba ya allí y convencerla de que Sarah mentía.

…

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una pelinegra de cabello rizado y abundante, piel blanquecina y sonrisa desquiciada.

− ¡Sangre sucia! – escupió Bellatrix Lestrange.

−Bella…− dijo a manera de advertencia, alguien desde dentro de la casa.

− ¡Sirius!− el hombre se había asomado por sobre el hombro de Bellatrix. – necesito tu ayuda, más bien la de ambos− la castaña los señalo a los dos y Bellatrix bufó como si la simple idea le desagradara.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas actualice hoy porque tal vez sean mis últimos días en FF, resulta que en mi país están a punto de firmar una ley que censurará el internet, para los que no saben, es una ley estilo la ley SOPA, y mi gobierno la tiene lista para ser firmada en la cumbre de las Américas, que se llevara a cabo, hoy viernes 13 y mañana 14, y todo esto por el tratado de libre comercio que firmamos con EEUU la verdad no sé si aplique para FF y espero que no pero por todo aquello de los derechos de autor… resulta que para el gobierno de mi país probablemente todos los que pertenecemos a esta página, somos criminales, por escribir historias con los personajes de otra persona, aun no es seguro, pero en caso de que desaparezca de repente, ya sabrán ustedes por que fue…<p>

Así que posibles ultimas emisiones de pensamientos, completamente libres de censura en 3…2…1, me despido por hoy.


	5. Pedir ayuda a los Black

Chapter 5: Pedir ayuda a los Black.

− Claro cariño solo dime que necesitas− dijo el hombre dejándola pasar y limpiando las lagrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas. Bellatrix bufo mirándolo mal y el simplemente le devolvió la misma mirada. – siéntate linda− invitó Sirius y se sentó junto a la castaña en el sillón.

Bellatrix simplemente arqueo una ceja y se sentó en el reposabrazos junto a Sirius entrecruzando sus piernas con las de él posesivamente. Él rodó los ojos ante esto y esperó a que la castaña respondiera.

−Sirius tienes que ayudarme, veras…− la castaña sollozó− mi matrimonio se está arruinando, si no me ayudan, va a terminar por acabarse.

−Bueno hay que ver con quien te casaste porque en serio…

− ¡Sirius! – consiguió decir la castaña.

− Bueno, bueno− dijo el hombre alzando las manos en forma de disculpa− pero exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

−Emm bueno… el otro día en el callejón, ya sabes cuando ustedes… y nosotros, bueno yo solo quiero que Severus y yo seamos así.

− ¡OH! ¿Eran ustedes? Jum…– Sirius se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado− bueno la verdad estaba concentrado en algo mas, ni siquiera lo noté.

−Sí, pude verlo− dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas nuevamente− pero bueno, el punto es que verlos hizo que Severus me deseara como hace mucho que no lo hacía y ahora que se que desea a otra mujer quiero que…

− ¡Espera! Dices ¿que ese idiota desea a otra mujer por encima de ti? Por favor solo mírate, tiene que estar ciego para no desearte, o tal vez sea gay como siempre sospeche. Lo digo en serio deberías asegurarte.

−¡Sirius! ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

−Claro que te ayudare, bueno te ayudaremos ¿verdad Bella? – la mujer no respondió y simplemente lo miro con cara de ¿no hablas en serio verdad? – o vamos nena sabes que harías cualquier cosa por mí.

−Te equivocas lobo− siseó la mujer, Sirius se acercó un poco más a ella.

− ¿Por favor? – Bella no pareció cambiar de parecer− imagina las cosas que podríamos hacer que hicieran− susurró Sirius contra sus labios, la mujer sonrió un poco y luego lo beso apasionadamente sin importar que la castaña aun estaba ahí.

−Está bien, como quieras, ayudaremos− Hermione trato de ignorar el brillo perverso en los ojos de Bellatrix y alegrarse porque habían aceptado− pero debe comprometerse a que ella y Severus harán lo que nosotros creamos necesario, −la castaña aceptó y luego salió del lugar porque Bellatrix ya tenía a Sirius prácticamente sin camisa, después del beso que este le dio para agradecer que había aceptado ayudar.

Hermione se limpio la cara una vez mas mientras abría la puerta de la casa con sus llaves, al menos tenía unas cuantas horas antes de que Severus llegara del trabajo y tuviera que afrontar el hecho de que el ya no la deseaba, planeaba proponerle la "terapia" con los Black si es que él estaba dispuesto a intentar arreglar las cosas, si es que aun no quería perderla, si no que se fuera al demonio a follar con su jodida asistente.

La castaña se froto las sienes tras cerrar la puerta y aventar las llaves a la mesa.

−Mione, al fin llegas− la chica se giró sorprendida y allí estaba el sentado en las escalera, frente a la puerta, esperando a que ella llegara, ya había dejado de llorar pero simplemente verlo hizo que nuevas lagrimas volvieran a brotar de sus ojos, que su voz se quebrara y que sus piernas fallaran en el intento por sostenerla.

La mujer cayó de rodillas en el suelo tapando su cara con sus manos, justo antes de que Severus llegara a su lado y la levantara sosteniéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

−Sé lo que te dijo Sarah, pero te juro que no es verdad, por favor Hermione tienes que creerme, yo te amo, y nunca he pensado en Sarah de ninguna forma que no sea meramente laboral− la chica sollozó fuertemente sobre el pecho de Severus− nunca desde que estoy contigo he deseado a nadie más que tu, por favor créeme pequeña.

−N-no lo sé.

− Vamos amor, eso solo fue una mentira de esa estúpida mujer, es por eso que la despedí en cuanto me enteré.

−¿L-la despediste?

−Pues claro que si, ¿cómo se atreve si quiera a tratar de separarme de ti? – la castaña gimió contra su túnica, como si la idea la destrozara− pequeña te juro que hare lo que sea para que me creas, no soportaría perderte.

−¿Lo que sea?

− L o que me pidas.

− Quiero que tengamos una terapia de pareja…

− Como quieras cariño− Severus beso su frente.

−… pero con la pareja del callejón de ayer.

− ¿Hablas de Black?− preguntó casi con desdén.

−S-si.

− ¿No podría ser con alguien más?− Hermione negó.

−Sino este matrimonio no funcionara− sentenció Hermione.

− Esta bien pequeña, sabes que haría lo que sea por ti.

− ¿De verdad? – la chica al fin levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

−Por supuesto− sonrió él limpiándole la cara− Te amo.

−También yo a ti – dijo la chica empinándose para besarlo, él le correspondió abrazándola más fuerte.

− ¿Tu qué crees que nos pidan hacer en nuestra primera terapia? – preguntó Severus tan pronto se separaron. – Digo, son Black y Bellatrix− la castaña rio recordando la perversa mirada de Bellatrix.

−No lo sé, supongo que mañana lo averiguaremos− Severus le sonrió algo incomodo con la idea de seguir consejos de Sirius Black, pero sabía que haría lo que le pidiera, si eso salvaba su matrimonio con Hermione.

…

Severus tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura con ambos brazos, habían tocado a la puerta en Grimmauld place y esperaban porque alguien abriera.

Bellatrix fue quien abrió nuevamente.

−Ya están aquí− gritó sobre su hombro− la sangre sucia y Severus− Hermione negó al ver que Severus se tensaba y planeaba decirle algo a Bellatrix por llamar a si a su mujer, Sirius se asomó en la puerta de la cocina.

−Bella ya te he dicho que no llames a nadie por ese nombre.

−Si, como sea− la mujer respondió aburrida y camino hacia la sala de estar sin siquiera molestarse por invitarlos a pasar.

−Mione, − saludó Sirius− Quejicus… pasen no se queden ahí.

− Lo primero que haremos será una simple pregunta – dijo Sirius cuando ya todos se habían acomodado en la sala de estar.

−Bien− dijo Severus.

− ¿Cuál creen ustedes que es el factor más importante para que una relación perdure? – preguntó Sirius, Bellatrix al parecer solo estaría ahí sentada, sin decir palabra y luciendo totalmente hastiada de la situación.

− ¿La confianza? –preguntó Hermione.

−No, sigan intentando.

−El respeto− dijo Severus.

− Ay ¡por favor! – Bellatrix rodó los ojos− es el sexo naturalmente, sin pasión una pareja no tiene nada, solo charlas aburridas y sesiones de lectura todas las noches. Hermione se sonrojo un poco sabiendo que era exactamente lo que tenían ellos cada noche de sus vidas.

− Si tienes razón Bella, pero se suponía que ellos tenían que averiguarlo.

−Por favor solo míralos, apuesto a que no son capaces ni de besarse en público, mucho menos van a pensar que el sexo es lo que mantiene una pareja junta. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo uno de los dos, sino ambos se debate por si debería discutir nuestra teoría. Pero ¿díganme una cosa? ¿Acaso cuando ustedes dos empezaron a salir, pensaban en conseguir respeto o confianza? – preguntó la morena con su voz estridente. − ¡No! Solo deseaban follar como conejos ¿no es así?, apuesto a que tiraban en cualquier rincón oscuro de Hogwarts que encontraban. ¿Entonces que lo hace diferente ahora?

−Eso es nena, es por eso que ahora es diferente, les hace falta eso…−Sirius sonrió ampliamente, como si fuera un genio que acababa de resolver un difícil logaritmo que hacía que todo su invento funcionara− en Hogwarts siempre contaban con el peligro de ser descubiertos y supongo que eso hacía que las cosas fueran más excitantes.

−Entonces…− Bellatrix sonrió perversamente, justo como había hecho el día anterior. −… ¿cine?

−Cine nena− contestó Sirius, mientras Severus y Hermione los miraban sin entender de qué demonios hablaban.

− Bien, bien, bien, su primera tarea es ir a una sala de cine muggle, a follar durante una película infantil, −Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas encendidas.−Y no regresen hasta que no hayan tenido el mejor orgasmo, mientras un mocoso comiendo helado los mira−sentenció Bellatrix, con mirada perversa, haciéndoles entender que ya debían irse y que más les valía no regresar hasta que hubieran cumplido con lo que les habían pedido.

Ambos salieron de la casa aun pensando en las palabras de la morena.

− ¿Qué quieren que hagamos qué? –preguntó Severus cuando ya estaban a una calle de Grimmauld place.

* * *

><p>Se que algunas de ustedes querrán matarme y no las culpo, la verdad es que ni yo se cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice este fic, y en verdad lo siento, lo que paso es que empece demasiados fanfics al mismo tiempo, justo cuando menos tiempo tenia para escribir, me concentre en otras de mis historias, si a eso se le puede llamar concentrarse ya que como algunas sabrán también he tardado con mis otros fics, y bueno casi olvide este, siendo sincera fue el ultimo review que recibí hace poco el que hizo recordar esta historia y bueno que puedo decir, estos días he tenido como una explosión creativa, no es mas que pensar en algo para ya tener un montón de cosas que escribir, la verdad tengo tres fanfics nuevos en fila, que surgieron la ultima semana en mi cabeza, pero que me prometí no empezar hasta que al menos haya terminado dos de los que tengo atrasados.<p>

Si a alguna de ustedes le gusta el fandom de avengers, esperenlos la verdad creo que son buenas ideas, que traerán buenos fanfics, y si les gusta LOKI no se los pueden perder porque los tres tienen que ver con el.

Bueno responderé a los reviews que recibí del ultimo capitulo:

**-Mama Shmi: **me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, doy lo mejor de mi cada vez que escribo, en verdad... Bueno no se pero creo que una terapia con los black es justo lo que les hace falta a sev y a herms... Respecto a la ley de mi país no pasa nada, si fue aprobada pero la verdad todo sigue igual por aquí y no hubo ningún problema así que no te preocupes, por cierto soy de Colombia.

-**TequilaNervous: **No es que severus tenga mala suerte, es que es demasiado sexy como para que una mujer en perfecto estado de salud mental se le resista, ahora imagínate a la idiota de Sarah teniendo que convivir con el todo el tiempo... bueno ya vas viendo como estás las cosas con los black

-**minerva91:** También yo odio a esa idiota de Sarah y mira que es mi creación, ojala no se le ocurra aparecer de nuevo porque... respecto a la ley como le dije a Mama Shmi ya no hay problema con eso, la aprobaron pero eso fue todo, supongo que tendrán mucho de mi todavía .. gracias por apoyar todos mis fics :)

-**Varne Belikov:** Me alegra que te decidieras a comentar y que sigas la historia, espero que aun la sigas a pesar de la horrorosa espera, ya lo se Sirius y Severus en una misma historia es ajhsjahdskjs hahaha espero te guste lo que haran los primitos Black con estos dos.

-**Cedwind Ayres: **Bueno como te darás cuenta últimamente no llevo muy bien esto de llevar demasiados fics a la vez, así que no deberías idolatrarme por eso hahaha, gracias por comentar, tratare de actualizar tam pronto como me sea posible.

-**sol-pame: **Bueno al fin aquí esta la actualización, lamento la demora... y me alegra que te guste la historia :)

-**Alz3id: **Si la verdad es extraño que siquiera mi cabeza piense en que ellos la pueden ayudar, pero que te digo soy una demente con mucha imaginación ;)

-**YazminSnape: **DIOS! Yazmin, eres una santa gracias a ti recordé esta historia y gracias a ti mi mente se puso a trabajar en ella, pronto me vi escribiendo un montón de nuevas ideas hahha así prácticamente te debo este capitulo a ti... Bueno la verdad Sirius y Bellatrix ayudaran en su matrimonio, todo lo que dos dementes sexopatas podrían ayudar a cualquier pareja jajaj *DANDO SEÑALES DE VIDA* jajaj si a pesar de lo que muchas pensaban sigo respirando y escribiendo, y espero hacerlo por mucho mas tiempo.

Que mas puedo decir dedico el cap a cada una de ustedes y a todos los que siguen el fic. Espero poder actualizar mas seguido y que aun sigan la historia... ¿reviews? recuerden que los comentarios son los que me hacen sentarme a escribir, así que escucho sus opiniones, sus regaños, avadas, crucios y demás...


	6. Una visita al mundo muggle

Chapter 6: De películas, sexo y mamás furiosas I.

−Vamos Sev, lo prometiste− dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba a Severus por todo el cinema buscando la sala en la que pasarían su película.

−Si ya lo sé pero no entiendo que podría haber de excitante en una película que trata… ¿sobre qué dijiste que trataba?

−Es sobre un pez que es atrapado por un buzo y su padre sale en su búsqueda.

−Exacto este pez memo en primer lugar no debería haberse dejado atrapar, −Hermione rió recordando a Dori− además tu ya viste esa película.

− Es que no es solo NEMO− aclaró – es Nemo en 3d, además no es como que fuéramos a ver la película− comentó la chica guiñándole un ojo y continuo arrastrando a Severus ahora dentro de la sala.

Un encargado los guió al rincón de la última fila de la sala, habían decidido que ese sería el mejor lugar para intentar cumplir su tarea. Con lo que no contaban era con que la sala se llenaría casi por completo, bueno al menos la parte preferencial donde ellos se encontraban, estaba casi vacía ya que según había dicho Hermione el 3d se veía mejor hacia la mitad de la sala.

−Solo para estar claros− dijo Severus recibiendo las gafas que le pasaba Hermione –cuando Bella menciono que nos tenía que estar mirando un mocoso comiendo helado, solo era para que no regresamos sin haberlo hecho en el cine ¿verdad?

−La verdad no tengo idea pero no lo vamos hacer con ningún niño viendo ¿vale? – respondió la castaña.

Comenzaron a rodar la película o más bien los cortos y ninguno era siquiera capaz de mirarse.

Una cosa eran sus épocas en Hogwarts, y otra cosa era pensar en follar en el cine.

Porque si, Bellatrix tenía razón, cuando Severus aun era su profesor y habían empezado a salir, follaban en cualquier rincón oscuro que encontraban, aunque sin duda estaba el factor de peligro, la posibilidad de que alguien los encontrara y los viera, pero esto era muy diferente porque joder cualquier persona que decidiera voltear la cara se daría cuanta de lo hacían y no contemos con el hecho de que se trataba de una película infantil.

Habían levantado el apoyabrazos que los separaba y Hermione se había acurrucado contra el pecho de Severus, él le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros y eso era todo, parecía que nada iba a pasar después de eso, ya el papá de Nemo se encontraba persiguiendo la lancha que se lo había llevado y ellos no habían pasado del abrazo.

De repente Hermione levantó la cabeza tomó a Severus por el cuello y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al principio él no respondió, simplemente por lo repentino del beso, pero luego la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a sí. Severus continuó con el beso, enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello y atrayéndola aun más por la cintura.

La castaña bajo una de sus manos a lo largo de todo su torso, se detuvo justo cuando llego al pantalón, solo para introducirla dentro y notar como su marido comenzaba a excitarse.

Severus soltó un sonido gutural por la intromisión, que quedo oculto gracias al fuerte sonido del audio de la película. La mujer continuó con su tarea con su mano recorriendo toda su extensión y él hacía su parte con su boca y una de sus manos que ahora son tenía uno de sus pechos cubierto únicamente por la delgada tela del vestido que llevaba puesto.

−No puedo hacerlo− gruñó Severus−siento que todos estos mocosos me están mirando.

−Igual yo – dijo la castaña sintiendo el rostro caliente por la vergüenza y los labios hinchados por los besos de Severus.

−Que te parece si salimos de aquí porque creo que esto no va a soportar mucho mas – invitó Severus señalando su entrepierna, Hermione asintió rápidamente y tomó sus cosas para poder salir.

Fue incomodo por no decir doloroso, bajar ese montón de escalones hasta la salida de emergencia de la sala, pero valió la pena en cuanto pudieron encerrarse en el primer cubículo de baño que encontraron, la verdad no podían asegurar si se encontraban en un baño de mujeres o uno de hombres, lo único que sabían era que el lugar estaba vacío cuando llegaron y que esperaban siguiera sí al menos por un tiempo

Porque ahora Hermione estaba abrazaba la cintura de Severus con las piernas, y se encontraba recostada contra la pared del fondo, con las manos de Severus a cada lado y su enorme erección embistiéndola fuertemente una y otra vez. La castaña gemía en su oído y el soltaba gruñidos a la par, y ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por silenciarlos ya que en ese momento no les importaba quien pudiera entrar al lugar, solo tenían cordura para sentir, sentir sus cuerpos chocando, sus manos acariciándose frenéticamente y sus bocas besando lo que encontraban en el camino.

Severus terminó con una última y fuerte estocada haciéndola gritar de placer, sosteniéndose como pudo de la pared ya que las piernas no le respondían y su mente volaba en algún lugar entre los ojos miel de Hermione, su hermoso cabello castaño y sus perfectos labios rojos.

−Bueno ¿que esperamos para entrar a nuestra nueva película? – preguntó Severus con una sonrisa traviesa, Hermione sonrió con lujuria y la saco de allí tan pronto como su varita los había dejado limpios y arreglados.

Puede que su reciente encuentro hubiera sido placentero, pero no se comparaba a lo que habían sentido cuando aun estaban en la sala de cine y solo se besaban y tocaban.

…

−La siguiente película infantil en presentarse es… Toy Story 3− dijo un muchacho pecoso tras el mostrador.

−Excelente, ¿está en 3D? ¿Verdad?

−No lo siento Señora, pero la presentación en 3D es dentro de dos horas.

− ¿Y está en cuanto inicia?

−Media hora.

−Bien véndame dos boletas de esa.

El muchacho les enseño las sillas en la pantalla y una vez más escogieron el rincón de la última fila.

− ¿No quieren algo más central? – preguntó el muchacho.

−No, así está bien− respondió secamente Severus mirándolo con una de sus miradas "eres un idiota y si vuelves a hablar te parto la cara".

−Aquí están sus boletas− dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar a Severus asustado.

La castaña pagó por ellas y luego dejo la fila seguida por Severus.

−He descubierto que con las pecas, viene un alto nivel de estupidez.

−Y yo que contigo, un enorme problema de carácter.

− ¿Y hasta ahora lo notaste? –preguntó sarcástico. La castaña rió y lo tomó de gancho.−Y bien ¿qué haremos en media hora?

− Bueno no lo sé, aún nos queda ese fantástico baño de hace un rato.

**Mama Shmi: **Bueno total si los agarran siempre se pueden aparecer rápido fuera de allí jajaj la musa sigue conmigo pero no tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir asi que ...

**Alexza Snape:** Que bueno que te guste la historia y que te animaras a comentar, actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

**minerva91**: La verdad es que imaginarse a Bella si ese lado macabro es imposible, ella y sirius tirando cada uno para su lado de la parejita, sera que si serán buenos terapeutas?

**TequilaNerous:** Tal vez no exactamente la sirenita pero...

**mary carrasco:** Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap.


End file.
